


Stupefy! The Marauders Ep. 0106

by wolfwolfthewerewolf



Series: Marauders Script [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1973, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwolfthewerewolf/pseuds/wolfwolfthewerewolf
Summary: Episode 6 of 11
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Peter Pettigrew, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Script [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897180
Kudos: 3





	Stupefy! The Marauders Ep. 0106

INT. HOSPITAL WING - MORNING

REMUS is sleeping in a hospital bed. Sirius is sleeping in a chair, pulled as close to the bed as possible. His head is leaning against his hands, which are clasped together on his lap. He wears his school uniform, his tie hanging around his neck, and his hair in a bun which is held by his wand. Remus is under a blanket, with one arm out of it. He is covered in fresh scars. There is also a scar on his neck. His eyes start to open, and he attempts to sit up, but grunts at the effort and falls back down. POPPY POMFREY works on something in another area of the hospital wing.

SIRIUS  
(jumping at the sound of Remus waking up)  
Good morning!

REMUS  
(tiredly)  
What time is it?

SIRIUS  
Not sure, but how are you feeling?

REMUS  
(wincing)  
Fine.

POPPY POMFREY (O.S.)  
Sirius, you need to get to class.

SIRIUS  
I know, I know.

REMUS  
Where’s James and Peter?

SIRIUS  
Transfiguration.

POPPY POMFREY (O.S.)  
Where you should also be!

REMUS  
(starting to get up)  
Let’s go, you’ve probably missed half the period already.

SIRIUS  
No I’ll stay with you, it’s really fine, I’ll get the notes from James.

REMUS  
I’m going though.

SIRIUS  
(surprised)  
I didn’t think you’d have enough energy…

REMUS  
(getting out of bed; wincing in pain)  
Well, you’ve thought wrong.

Sirius starts to rush to get himself together.

POPPY POMFREY (O.S.)  
You better be off to McGonagall’s.

REMUS  
(unphased)  
We are.

POPPY POMFREY  
(walking towards them)  
Remus, you sure you can go back to class?

REMUS  
Yes, I’m fine.

POPPY POMFREY  
Alright, but I need you back here during lunch to continue resting.

Remus nods, and slowly starts walking. Sirius grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of the exit. Remus blushes, but follows.

SIRIUS  
We’ll be off then!

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS - MORNING (LATER)

Sirius and Remus are walking towards the Transfiguration classroom. Remus looks like he’s in pain, and extremely tired, but he is trudging along. Sirius looks awake, and is smiling and walking right beside Remus. Out of nowhere, Remus stops walking, hunched over and out of breath. Sirius almost immediately also stops and just looks at Remus.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Alright, Moony?

Remus looks over to Sirius and notices his tie is untied. He reaches out and goes to tie it, almost not realizing he’s doing this.

REMUS  
(mumbling)  
Merlin, can no one do anything alone? Just tie your tie it’s…

SIRIUS  
Remus, you don’t have to do that, I’m fine. McGonagall doesn’t mind the open tie, remember?

REMUS  
(immediately stopping)  
Oh, right, sorry.

A smile arrives on Sirius’ face, before it shifts into a look of surprise. 

SIRIUS  
Bloody hell, I almost forgot.

Sirius reaches into his robe pocket and pulls out a wrapped, and slightly melted chocolate wand. He hands it to a surprised Remus, who looks at him gratefully.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
(shrugging)  
Since you’re up and about already.

Remus smiles weakly, and Sirius smiles back, swinging his arm around him. The two then continue walking, reaching the Transfiguration classroom, and walking inside.

INT. TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL stands at the front of the classroom teaching on a chalkboard. Every table has two students at it except for one, which is completely empty. Sirius and Remus walk to the empty table.

MCGONAGALL  
(nodding to them; greeting them)  
Mr. Lupin, Black.

Sirius and Remus just nod back, Sirius more enthusiastically than Remus. JAMES and PETER look over to the other two boys and smile at them. Sirius and Remus smile back. There is some grumbling from the class over the two being late with no punishment, but no one says anything.

MCGONAGALL (CONT’D)  
(Turning back to the chalkboard)  
Oh, and Black, please fix your tie.

Remus shoots Sirius a look. Sirius kind of blushes and messily ties his tie.

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS - MORNING (LATER)

The Marauders and other Gryiffndor and Ravenclaw students walk out of the Transfiguration classroom.

JAMES  
How you feeling, Moony?

REMUS  
(weakly)  
I’ve been better.

SIRIUS  
You’ll start feeling like yourself again soon, you’re just not used to going to class the day after.

REMUS  
Sure.

LILY and MARLENE walk up to The Marauders.

LILY  
(swinging her arm around Remus)  
Hi, Remmy.

REMUS  
(a little brighter than before)  
Hi, Lil.

JAMES  
Hey, Lily.

LILY  
(not as enthusiastic as before)  
James.

MARLENE  
(pretty chill)  
Hey, Sirius.

SIRIUS  
Morning!

James and Peter look at each other menacingly. Then they both look over at Sirius, who seems unphased. James and Peter start gesturing to Sirius to move next to Marlene but he doesn’t seem to understand. Instead he just starts to loosen his messily tied tie.

LILY  
(kind of teasing)  
How come you just can’t tie your tie before you get to class, Sirius?

SIRIUS  
Not sure, I just hate it.

REMUS  
Should’ve let me fix it for you before we walked in.

SIRIUS  
(playfully)  
Yes, I should’ve let you tie it for me.

Remus rolls his eyes.

PETER  
Remus, did you get the notes from the beginning class?

REMUS  
Uh, no, but it’s fine, I’m sure she didn’t get through too much.

JAMES  
Don’t be silly, mate, I’ll give them to you at lunch.

REMUS  
Okay.

MARLENE  
Why were the two of you late this morning?

SIRIUS  
I overslept. James and Peter couldn’t get me up so Remus waited for me.

LILY  
(smiling at Remus)  
What a great friend.

MARLENE  
Oh, that’s nice. You gotta get a better sleep schedule Sirius or you’ll be making Remus late every morning.

SIRIUS  
(sarcastically)  
I know, it’s one of my very few flaws.

The six kids have now arrived at the Charms classroom.

JAMES  
(moving to walk in next to Lily)  
So, Evans, maybe you’d want to sit next to me in charms right now, you can help me with the disarming charm and I’ll help you with the mending charm.

LILY  
No, thank you. I’m very much capable of doing the mending charm, but if you need some help I’m sure Remmy would be willing to sit next to you!

Remus looks over to Lily, who is smiling at him, and James.

JAMES  
Oh, that’s fine.

James looks disappointed.

INT. MUGGLE STUDIES CLASSROOM - MORNING

Third year students from all different houses sit at desks and tables facing a chalkboard and table at the front. The table has various muggle objects laid out on it. Sirius sits alone at a table taking notes. The MUGGLE STUDIES PROFESSOR, 44, stands at the chalkboard putting up notes. The students watch and listen attentively.

MUGGLE STUDIES PROFESSOR  
(walking over to the table and picking up a photograph)  
Continuing with different kinds of muggle arts, one type of art is photography. For example, here is a muggle photo.

The professor holds up a photo of a ballerina.

MUGGLE STUDIES PROFESSOR (CONT’D)  
Notice how the dancer doesn’t move. She once was dancing, and that moment is now frozen in time. This type of photo is known as a live still. Now most muggles take and have photos to remember things in the future, but there are plenty of other ways photos can be used. 

The professor walks to another area of the table and holds up a poster of The Beatles.

MUGGLE STUDIES PROFESSOR (CONT’D)  
Like this. This is a band poster and it features a photo of the band in question, The Beatles.

Sirius stares at the poster while being deep in thought.

INT. 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE - AFTERNOON (FLASHBACK)

Sirius, in black trousers and a white button up with rolled up sleeves, is standing on his bed, his wand against a poster of a woman in a bikini on a motorcycle, which is hanging from the wall. His hair is down, and he is continuously blowing it out of his face. He mumbles a charm, and lets go of the poster. Sirius tries to pry the poster off of his wall, looking satisfied when he can’t take it off. 

SIRIUS  
(excitedly whispering)  
Yes, Moony!

There are a few other posters lying on the floor. 

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
(whispering)  
Wingardium Leviosa!

Another one of the posters from the floor flies up, a picture of two women in bikinis, leaning against either side of a motorcycle, which is in the center of the poster. Sirius directs it to the wall, before tapping his wand onto it, and mumbling the same charm. While Sirius is occupied, WALBURGA bursts through the door wearing a black, expensive-looking dress. Sirius flinches at the sound of the door, and swiftly moves his wand away from the second poster, which is now also permanently stuck to the wall, and uses it to hold his hair in a bun as he jumps off of his bed.

WALBURGA  
(looking at what is happening in front of her)  
What the bloody hell are you doing, Sirius?

SIRIUS  
(snarky)  
I’m just putting up some new posters.

WALBURGA  
(looking down at the posters)  
Of what exactly?

Walburga pulls out her wand and waves it at the posters on the floor making one levitate in the air so she can get a better look.

WALBURGA (CONT’D)  
(disgusted)  
Are these muggle women? And what are they on?

SIRIUS  
Oh, yes, they’re riding motorcycles. A type of muggle machine.

Sirius has a smug look on his face while he stares Walburga right in the eye. Walburga looks angry and disgusted.

WALBURGA  
(slowly; angrily)  
How dare you!

ORION (O.S.)  
(angrily screaming from downstairs)  
Walburga, what is going on up there?

WALBURGA  
(screaming back)  
Get up here and see what the bloody boy has done now, Orion!

Someone begins loudly stomping up the stairs. ORION BLACK, 44, stands in the doorway of Sirius’ room. He wears dark purple robes. He is very tall, and very intimidating. Sirius no longer looks smug, and he has gone slightly pale.

ORION  
(angrily facing Sirius)  
What is happening here?

WALBURGA  
(angrily)  
He is disgracing this household, Orion! Hanging up muggle advertisements for muggle merchandise!

SIRIUS  
(lashing out)  
I’m not disgracing anything! This house is already a disgrace!

Walburga dramatically gasps.

ORION  
The only disgrace in this household is you. Walburga, leave the room. I need to speak with Sirius, alone.

Walburga leaves the room. As she does, she smirks at Sirius. His face is now flushed. Orion walks over to Sirius, who backs away until he’s cornered against his bed, shaking. Orion rips the wand out of his bun, and violently throws the wand across the room. Sirius falls backwards onto his bed.

ORION  
(yelling)  
How dare you bring such disgusting, dirty items through this door! That is intolerable, you hear me!

SIRIUS  
(mumbling)  
Yes.

ORION  
Say it, this muggle rubbish is intolerable!

SIRIUS  
This muggle rubbish is intolerable.

Orion grabs Sirius’ hair and pulls him off the bed making him stand. Sirius stands in front of Orion looking down at the ground, his long hair hanging in front of his face.

ORION  
It’s rude not to look me in the eye, boy!

Sirius doesn’t look up.

ORION (CONT’D)  
(angrily)  
Look up!

Orion pulls out his wand and points it at Sirius.

ORION (CONT’D)  
Stupefy!

A beam of red light shoots from Orion’s wand and hits Sirius right in the chest. Sirius is sent flying back into a wall behind him and he just sits there slumped over. Orion walks out of the room pleased with himself and then shuts the door. Sirius starts quietly crying.

INT. MUGGLE STUDIES CLASSROOM

Sirius is still staring at the poster the professor holds up.

MUGGLE STUDIES PROFESSOR  
I actually quite like posters, I find them a nice decoration.

Sirius snaps out of his staring.

INT. DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Sirius sits alone at a table as Gryffindor and Slytherin students file in. He looks a little sad. PROFESSOR O’DEMUS stands at the front classroom and watches all the students walk in. He wears robes and black platform boots. He’s one hot motherfucker. He then notices Sirius sitting alone. He walks over to Sirius.

O’DEMUS  
Something wrong, lad?

SIRIUS  
Oh no, just a little tired.

O’DEMUS  
Well I hope you can stay awake for the rest of the day. And then later you’ll get some well needed sleep.

SIRIUS  
(awkwardly)  
Yeah.

James, Remus, and Peter enter the classroom. Lily, Marlene, and SEVERUS enter shortly after. The boys walk over to Sirius and James and Peter take a seat at the table next to Sirius’. Remus is standing at the table Sirius sits and is placing his stuff down.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
What’s going on, Moons?

REMUS  
Nothing much. Peter almost got attacked by a hippogriff last period but besides that, today’s been somewhat boring.

SIRIUS  
Oh, that’s nice. You still feeling alright?

Remus finally looks up from his stuff.

REMUS  
Sorta, I’m still tired but I’m-  
(noticing Sirius’ face)  
You look pale, Sirius.

SIRIUS  
I’m always pale, Moons.

REMUS  
No, you’re paler than normal. Are you feeling alright?

SIRIUS  
Well, uh-

Marlene walks over to Sirius.

MARLENE  
Hey, Sirius, mind if I sit next to you?

Remus looks stunned.

SIRIUS  
(caught off guard)  
Oh, uh, not at all, but I think Remus was gonna sit here.

REMUS  
No, it’s fine. I’ll just sit somewhere else.

MARLENE  
Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything…

REMUS  
It’s completely okay, I’ll sit with Lily.

Remus gathers his stuff quickly and trudges over to Lily and exhaustedly places his stuff down on the table and takes a seat.

LILY  
You alright, Remmy?

REMUS  
Barely.

Severus walks over to the table and then notices Remus sitting next to Lily.

SEVERUS  
Lily, I thought we were supposed to sit next to each other today.

LILY  
I’m sorry Sev, Remus was just in need of a seat. I’m sure you can find another spot.

Severus walks off to another table, annoyed.

LILY (CONT’D)  
He can get so moody! I spend all day with him, and talk to him, and even eat breakfast with him, at his table and he gets mad when I sit with you!

REMUS  
He sounds a little ungrateful.

LILY  
I guess.

O’Demus steps up and clears his throat. All the students go silent.

O’DEMUS  
Good afternoon, everyone. Are we all doing well?

The class responds almost zombie-like.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
(sarcastically)  
What an enthusiastic response! Well, with all that energy, hopefully everyone can take out their wands and textbooks and open to page two hundred and thirty-three.

All the students take out their wands and textbooks. Sirius only takes out his textbook.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Mr. Black, where’s your wand?

SIRIUS  
It’s holding in my bun, Professor.

O’DEMUS  
Well could you take it out?

SIRIUS  
I don’t think you would want that. My hair is quite the tragedy today.

O’DEMUS  
I’m sure we can all tolerate it.

SIRIUS  
(over-dramatic)  
Are you serious? I’ll look so bad!

JAMES  
(teasing)  
Did I hear that correct? Sirius Black said he’ll look bad!?

SIRIUS  
(a little mad)  
I never look bad, darling. And I can prove it!

Sirius dramatically pulls his wand out of his bun. His long black hair falls gracefully, framing his face. He shakes his hair a bit and then shoots James a smirk. Remus stares at him with his mouth slightly opened. Marlene is also staring at him.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
See? I’ve proved you wrong James.

James laughs.

O’DEMUS  
(sarcastically)  
Absolutely stunning. Now please turn to the page, Sirius.

SIRIUS  
Of course, Professor.

Remus is still staring. Lily nudges him in the side with her elbow.

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS - AFTERNOON (LATER)

The Marauders are walking to the Great Hall. They are talking and laughing pretty loudly.

JAMES  
(mid-conversation)  
The quidditch team this year is so good! We are bound to go undefeated. I mean me as seeker, Sirius as a chaser, and Marlene as a keeper. That’s three pretty damn good quidditch players right there.

SIRIUS  
I wouldn’t get too cocky James.

JAMES  
You’re one to talk!

PETER  
(mocking Sirius)  
“I never look bad, darling!”

James and Peter act like they are damsels in distress, fainting. Sirius just rolls his eyes.

JAMES  
Didn’t seem like Marlene thought your hair was a tragedy.

James winks at Sirius.

SIRIUS  
Merlin, no wonder Lily won’t get with you.

JAMES  
(defensively)  
What do you mean?! Lily’s going to “get with me,” she just hasn’t come around to the idea yet.

Sirius just pats James on the back.

REMUS  
Poppy asked me to go back to the hospital wing during lunch so I could get some rest, and she can check up with me.

JAMES  
Alright, mate. Want us to come with you?

REMUS  
No, that’s fine, I’ll go on my own. I don’t want you guys worrying about me during your lunch.

PETER  
That wouldn’t be such a new thing, would it?

Remus ignores Peter’s comment.

SIRIUS  
C’mon Moons, at least let one of us go with you. I don’t want you eating alone.

REMUS  
I wouldn’t be eating alone, I’d have Poppy.

JAMES  
Because eating with the school healer sounds like loads of fun.

SIRIUS  
I’ll go with you. How does that sound Moony?

REMUS  
(reluctantly)  
Fine.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL WING - AFTERNOON (LATER)

Sirius and Remus enter the Hospital wing. Sirius carries both his and Remus’ lunch, while Remus points his wand at his and Sirius’ books, which are floating in the air, following them.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
You didn’t have to come with me. I would’ve been fine on my own.

SIRIUS  
Don’t be so modest, Rem. It’s okay to ask for some company every once in a while.

They walk over to the bed Remus was in this morning.

POPPY POMFREY  
(walking into the Hospital wing through the entrance)  
Ah, Mr. Lupin is back, and with his lovely friend Sirius Black, again.

SIRIUS  
You know it.

POPPY POMFREY  
How wonderful. Just remember to stay relatively quiet and not to bother him too much. I’ll be coming in and out, but please have Sirius get me if you need anything, Remus.

REMUS  
Yes, of course.

Poppy smiles at the boys and walks out of the room again. Sirius starts eating his food and Remus pulls out a book, Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. 

REMUS (CONT’D)  
I’m so tired.

Remus then pulls out an already open bar of chocolate and starts eating it.

SIRIUS  
Had me carry all this food back, just for you to eat chocolate.

REMUS  
(immediately placing the chocolate down)  
Oh no, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want…

SIRIUS  
I’m just teasing, mate. Eat whatever you want. You’re the werewolf here.

Sirius smiles at Remus and Remus just smiles back. He picks up his book and chocolate again and starts reading.

REMUS  
Merlin, I’m sweating. Why is it so hot?

Sirius just shrugs. Remus pulls off his sweater to reveal a white button down with rolled up sleeves underneath. He tosses the sweater off to the side of bed and starts reading again. Sirius finishes eating and just stares off. As Remus is looking at his book, his eyes start to get tired and he slowly falls asleep with the book in his hand. When Remus is completely asleep, Sirius takes the book out of his hands, puts the bookmark in it, shuts it, and places it on the stand next to the bed. He then takes the sweater Remus took off and puts it on. Sirius then pulls his knees into his chest, and pulls the sweater over them, and buries his head down into his legs and begins to quietly cry. Remus then abruptly wakes up. Sirius lifts his head and quickly wipes his face.

REMUS  
(looking over to Sirius)  
Why are you wearing my jumper?

SIRIUS  
(embarrassed)  
Oh, uh, I got cold, sorry.

Sirius starts taking off the sweater.

REMUS  
No, keep it on, that's fine.

Sirius smiles at Remus and puts the sweater back on. He then starts wiping his eyes again when he thinks Remus isn’t looking.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
Sirius, were you crying?

SIRIUS  
No! Not at all!

REMUS  
Are you sure? Your eyes are all puffy and your cheeks are red and the ends of your hair look a little wet…

Poppy barges through the door.

POPPY POMFREY  
How’s everything going? You still feeling fine Remus? 

REMUS  
I guess, I’m still really sore and tired, but I don’t think I’m as moody as I was this morning.

POPPY POMFREY  
That’s good! Remind me to look at your new scars again. I want to insure you have no open cuts.

REMUS  
Okay.

Poppy leaves the wing again.

SIRIUS  
You didn’t say anything about new scars?

REMUS  
Kinda did that on purpose.

SIRIUS  
(scanning Remus)  
That’s why you wore the sweater!

Sirius stands up and grabs Remus’ arms and looks at them closely.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
These aren’t good, Remmy. You should’ve at least told me.

REMUS  
I’m really fine. It’s more of a vanity thing if anything. My arms are just really scratched up, along with my neck.

Sirius’ eyes get wide and he looks over at Remus’ neck up close. Remus starts to blush.

SIRIUS  
Merlin, Remmy, are you sure you’re alright?

REMUS  
Yeah, I’m fine. I just look worse than I did yesterday.

SIRIUS  
Don’t say that…

Sirius hugs Remus and Remus’ face gets even redder. Poppy walks back into the room and over to Remus. Sirius quickly moves from the hug.

POPPY  
Alright, sorry ‘bout that, Dumbledore had me doing some things.

REMUS  
It’s fine, the scratches aren’t too terrible.

SIRIUS  
(leaning back into his chair and looking through a random book)  
They’ve been worse but I wouldn’t call them wonderful.

POPPY  
Hmmm, are you now taking over my job for me, Sirius?

SIRIUS  
Far from it, Poppy.

Sirius winks at Poppy and she kicks him in the leg as she goes to look at Remus’ arms.

POPPY  
Okay, okay. You’re right they’ve been worse, but,  
(shifting her gaze to Remus’ neck)  
this one on your neck is nasty.

REMUS  
Thanks for reminding me.

POPPY  
Not like that, it will heal up nicely. Besides that, everything seems good. I assume it was an easier transformation.

REMUS  
I guess.

POPPY  
If you want, you can head back to the Great Hall or class or wherever. I don’t think it’s necessary for you to stay, unless you really want to.

REMUS  
I’ll go back then.

SIRIUS  
(dramatically)  
Aw, really Rem? We could just sit here,   
(whispering)  
skip divination.

REMUS  
(rolling his eyes)  
Merlin. We’ll be off, Poppy. Have a good rest of your day.

POPPY  
You too, boys.

Poppy walks out of the room again. Remus starts to sit up from the bed and Sirius takes off the sweater. The boys get their stuff together. Remus stands from the bed and Sirius stands from the chair.

SIRIUS  
Let’s be off then!

REMUS  
(less enthusiastically)  
Let’s be off then.

The boys walk out of the hospital wing and into the halls. There are plenty of students walking around and passing them. Sirius waves to a few kids and they wave back. While they are walking, Severus and Jenny pass them. They are in the middle of a conversation.

SIRIUS  
Wonder what they could be talking about?

JENNY   
(to Severus; mid-conversation)  
And I literally can’t stand him! But he keeps talking to me and I keep falling back into conversations with him and it is just, ugh-

SEVERUS  
Yeah, sounds really rough.

JENNY  
Anyways, what’s going on in your life, Sevy?

SEVERUS  
Nothing. Lily didn’t sit next to me in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

JENNY  
Sucks, mate. Did she promise or something?

SEVERUS  
Yeah. Instead she sat with Lupin.

JENNY  
Hmmm, interesting.

Remus and Sirius and Jenny and Severus all walk into the Great Hall. 

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL

James, Peter, and FRANK all sit at the Gryffindor table. Remus and Sirius walk over to them. Jenny and Severus walk over to the Slytherin table.

JAMES  
They decided to show up!

SIRIUS  
(teasing)  
You miss us that much?

FRANK  
He missed you so much!

James punches Frank in the arm.

JAMES  
How you doing, Rem?

REMUS  
Not half bad.

JAMES  
Wow, that was quite positive.

PETER  
Surprisingly positive.

Remus and Sirius sit down.

JAMES  
Did you guys see Lily on your way here?

SIRIUS  
Nah mate.

REMUS  
What were you gonna do? Ask her out again?

James doesn’t respond.

FRANK  
That’s a yes, then.

Jenny walks over to the group, coming from the Slytherin table. She sits down next to James.

JENNY  
What’s Frank talking about now, Jamie?

JAMES  
(clearly trying hard to cover up)  
Nothing.

JENNY  
(skeptical)  
Hmmm, okay then.

Jenny swings her arm around James. James looks a little uncomfortable.

SIRIUS  
What’s going on, Jenny?

JENNY  
Actually, nothing. Been quite bored lately.

SIRIUS  
(teasing)  
Why is that? Can’t find another guy to snog?

JENNY  
Please, Black, that’s easy for me. I got James to kiss me and he has an obsession with Evans.

JAMES  
Do not.

JENNY  
Oh, have we gotten over that then? Because I’m all for James Potter having an obsession with me.

James blushes.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
What’s going on with you, Black? Shouldn’t you be with Marlene “Discoball” McKinnon right now?

SIRIUS  
What is with you and these nicknames for her?

JENNY  
Aw, he’s protecting his girlfriend now. Isn’t that sweet?

SIRIUS  
She’s not my girlfriend.

JENNY  
Tell yourself whatever lets you sleep at night. Just know my money is on you making it official by the end of November.

SIRIUS  
I took a mental note.

Jenny winks at Sirius.

JENNY  
(standing up)  
Well lads, quite the time talking with you, but I’ll be off.

REMUS  
Yes, because what is a conversation with Jennifer Vane if it isn’t fast, sarcastic, and scandalous.

JENNY  
I have to leave the people wanting more, darling!

Jenny winks at Remus and walks off. As she does, she takes out a cigarette and lights it.

SIRIUS  
(pausing between each word)  
What. A. Tease.

PETER  
I’d say that again.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank all shoot Peter a surprised look.

CUT TO:

INT. ANCIENT RUNES CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON (LATER)

James walks into the Ancient Runes Classroom alone. This walk is very different from how he normally walks, he’s not really strutting like usual. He takes a seat at a desk and pulls out some books and his wand. He starts fiddling with it as more people walk into the classroom, including Lily and Severus. They each take desks a few seats behind James but still next to each other. James looks up from the wand and over to Lily. She doesn’t notice him, but he is just gazing at her. It is a little creepy yet a little cute on James’ part.

LILY  
(mid-conversation with Severus)  
So we’re not going to train after classes today? We want to be prepared for the tournament Sev, as of right now neither of us have a good shot at winning.

SEVERUS  
I told you, I wanted to, but Slughorn asked me to stop by his classroom once my last class finished. You know how much I like potions.

LILY  
I know, and I have no problem with that, but you can’t get mad at me for breaking my promises when you do the same thing.

SEVERUS  
I guess.

JAMES  
(butting in)  
Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are all doing some training after classes, if you’d want to join us, Lil.

LILY  
Are you being completely serious, James? 

JAMES  
(putting his right hand over his heart and raising his left)  
Completely. See, I’m even swearing on it.

LILY  
This isn’t just another attempt at getting me alone with you?

JAMES  
Nope, though if you want it to be-

LILY  
No, I’m alright on that. 

JAMES  
Oh. Well, we were planning on being at the lake by four.

LILY  
So, you’ll really be there by 4:15. Then I’ll meet you in the common room at 4:00.

JAMES  
Yeah- yeah, I guess.

Severus looks a little mad. Lily gives James a small, small, smile and then focuses her attention towards the ANCIENT RUNES PROFESSOR walking to the front of the classroom. As James also looks to the professor, he smiles as though he’s really pleased with himself.

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS - AFTERNOON (LATER)

James is sprinting down the hallway, weaving through students, dropping a couple of pieces of parchment here and there, until he reaches the divination classroom doorway. Students file out and then finally Sirius and Remus walk out and look surprised when greeted by a panting James.

SIRIUS  
Something going on, mate?

JAMES  
Lily’s gonna train for the duelling tournament with us!

SIRIUS  
Like today, after classes, by the lake?

JAMES  
Yes, exactly that.

SIRIUS  
(slightly nervous)  
And who else? Is she bringing Alice, Severus, Marlene?

JAMES  
No! Just Lily.

Sirius and Remus stare at James speechless.

REMUS  
You’re joking right?

JAMES  
No, she needed people to train with so I offered and she accepted!

SIRIUS  
Damn.

JAMES  
Exactly!

REMUS  
Merlin, okay, let’s get to potions before Peter has a panic attack, but I guess we are training with Lily after classes today.

SIRIUS  
I guess so.

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS - AFTERNOON (LATER)

Sixth period has finished and the Marauders are walking out of Potions. The halls are filled with students walking either to their common rooms or another class.

PETER  
Wait, so Lily agreed to spend time with us? After James offered?

REMUS  
Yes.

JAMES  
It’s wonderful!

SIRIUS  
I think the word is miraculous.

JAMES  
Okay, we need to get back to the dorm right now because I told her we’d be at the lake by four but she thinks we’ll be late.

REMUS  
‘Cause we will, or you will.

JAMES  
That’s why I need to be getting myself ready now!

James sprints off towards the Gryffindor Common Room and Peter follows shortly behind. Sirius and Remus continue walking.

REMUS  
How come you aren’t running off with them?

SIRIUS  
Because I have class, Moons. Plus, you need a walking buddy.

Remus rolls eyes. Sirius then ruffles Remus’ hair, making him blush.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
You think Lily is actually gonna go?

REMUS  
Yes, she’s very true to her word.

SIRIUS  
(teasing)  
You should know.

REMUS  
I should know.

The two approach the Portrait Hole.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
Difindo Reverte.

The portrait hole opens up. Sirius and Remus walk through and enter the Common Room.

INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

The Common Room isn’t packed but also not empty. Sirius is continuing towards the dorms but Remus stops by a couch. 

SIRIUS  
You coming?

REMUS  
I have everything I need. I’ll just read ‘til you guys come down.

Sirius just shrugs and walks to the dorms. From the girls dorms walks out Lily. She moves to the couch and sits down next to Remus.

LILY  
How did I know you would be down here so much earlier than the rest of them?

REMUS  
Because I’m always so much earlier than the rest of them.

Remus pulls out Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and starts reading.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
(not looking up from his book)  
What made you say yes to James’ offer?

LILY  
Everything but James himself.

REMUS  
That sounds about right.

LILY  
What time is it?

Remus doesn’t pay attention to this comment and continues reading. Lily rolls her eyes and grabs the wrist with his watch on it. Remus looks unphased.

LILY (CONT’D)  
I knew it.

REMUS  
What’s the time?

LILY   
4:01.

REMUS  
Hmm, we knew it.

James, Sirius, and Peter run down the stairs, coming from the boy’s dorms. Lily watches as they sprint towards the couch where she and Remus sit.

JAMES  
Moony! Time!

REMUS  
(casually checking his watch)  
4:02 now.

SIRIUS  
We should’ve known…

JAMES  
We should have known.

LILY  
It’s alright, my timetable is correct. We’ll be down at the lake by 4:15.

Lily stands up from the couch and starts walking to the Portrait Hole. James, Sirius, and Peter follow. Remus stays on the couch reading.

LILY (CONT’D)  
Rem, are you ready?

REMUS  
I’m really tired, I think I’m gonna stay here.

SIRIUS  
You sure, Moons?

JAMES  
If you want company I’m sure Sirius or Peter would be willing to stay.

Sirius and Peter both shoot James a look.

REMUS  
I’ll be fine.

LILY  
You’ll be fine, I won’t. You’re leaving me with these three gits.

REMUS  
Have fun!

The four kids walk out the Portrait Hole. As they walk out, Jenny walks in smoking a cigarette. She takes a seat next to Remus on the couch.

JENNY  
Seems like your foursome is missing a person.

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
Oh really? I didn’t notice.

Jenny smiles and takes a drag on her cigarette.

JENNY  
So what does Remus Lupin do when he’s not taking care of his friends?

REMUS  
I think it’s more of them taking care of me.

JENNY  
Well clearly being humble is the first thing on the to do list.

REMUS  
(looking up from his book)  
I think a more interesting question is what does Jennifer Vane do when she’s not snogging every boy in school?

JENNY  
I’m asking myself the same question.

Remus looks right at Jenny as she takes a drag on her cigarette.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
If you’re looking for me to explain, you may want a fag. This won’t be a fast, sarcastic, or scandalous conversation.

REMUS  
Oh no, I don’t smoke.

Jenny shrugs.

JENNY  
I’m kinda sick of being known as a shag. I know I feed into it, and I know it isn’t false, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. Like I have feelings, and I feel like people forget that.

REMUS  
Oh.

JENNY  
I know I seem I could care less about people’s thoughts on me, but it’s so hard to think like that when you know the one person you actually want validation from doesn’t think highly of you, like at all.

Remus is speechless.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
(avoiding Remus’ eyes)  
Is it that shocking that I’m capable of fancying anyone?

REMUS  
I- uh- Just a little.

JENNY  
I don’t blame you for being shocked, as far as you know I couldn’t care less who I’m getting with.

REMUS   
Well-

JENNY  
And the worst part is, the one bloke I like is the one that will never like me back. I could get any guy in the school, but I choose an arrogant, dorky third year! Yes, a god forsaken third year!

REMUS  
A third year?

JENNY  
A third year. And I know I have no chance with him, but it’s so hard telling yourself not to like someone when they are probably the most perfect person ever. Even though he’s dumb, and clumsy, and struts around the school like he owns it, he’s perfect, and I hate that!

REMUS  
Yeah.

JENNY  
I probably sound bloody ridiculous…

REMUS  
(laughing dryly)  
No, not at all.

JENNY  
So Mr. Lupin can relate. Care to share?

Jenny takes a drag on her cigarette while also smirking at Remus. Remus laughs dryly again.

REMUS  
Merlin, I guess.

JENNY  
You listened to my sob story, I’m all ears for yours.

She takes another drag on her cigarette.

REMUS  
I guess I also like this- person who I have no chance with.

JENNY  
Clearly relatable.

REMUS  
Except, I know I don’t have a chance with them. You’re Jenny Vane, you’re pretty, smart, funny. Whichever guy you like will at least find you hot.

JENNY  
Reassuring.

REMUS  
This person that I like, they will never like me.

JENNY   
Why do you say that? In my professional opinion, you’re quite a catch, smart, caring, fairly cute.

REMUS  
I’m not their… type. We are also such good friends, and I think they already like someone, and it’s just so complicated, I could never tell them. But the more I sit with it, the worse it gets, and it becomes harder and harder to watch them walk around with this other person, and then spend time with me and place their head on my shoulder, and put their arm around me.

JENNY  
Merlin, that really, really, sucks. 

REMUS  
Yeah, it does. The best part is I could be with them right now but I of course have to be tired as hell.

Jenny nods and takes a drag on her cigarette without giving his comment much thought, before sitting straight up, stunned. 

JENNY  
My god, is it Lily?

Remus’ face flushes.

JENNY  
You don’t have to say, but… is it?

REMUS  
(hesitating)  
Uh… yes.

JENNY  
No wonder you’re so torn! That is really rough, Remus, I know what it’s like being friends with your crush, but your best friend also liking them, that sounds terrible.

REMUS  
It- it is.

JENNY  
Who knew Remus Lupin had so much going on!

Jenny takes a drag on her cigarette.

REMUS  
Who knew Jennifer Vane had so much going on.

JENNY  
(smiling)  
You’re smart, Lupin, you’re really smart. I don’t know how you’ll deal with your situation, but you will.

REMUS  
I always seem to.

JENNY  
Quite the pity party we had here. Well, in good ol’ Jenny fashion, I think I’ll be off.

REMUS  
Fast, sarcastic, and scandalous.

JENNY  
Fast, sarcastic, and scandalous.

Jenny winks at Remus and walks off while taking a drag on her cigarette. Remus looks back to his book, a little worried.

EXT. THE LAKE - AFTERNOON

James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily are all standing on the shore of the lake. 

LILY  
(pointing her wand at Peter)  
James, it’s just, expelliarmus.

Lily casually flicks her wand at Peter and his wand falls out of his hand.

SIRIUS  
It’s quite simple, mate.

JAMES  
I get that it’s simple but it just won’t work!

PETER  
I’m sure if you try again it will work!

James rolls his eyes.

LILY  
How about you try it on me, Potter?

JAMES  
(flustered)  
Uh- really? I wouldn’t-

LILY  
Oh just do it.

James walks in front of Lily and then backs up.

JAMES  
Are you sure you want me to practice on you? I can always do it with Sirius?

LILY  
You’re only knocking my wand out of my hand, don’t be so nervous.

James takes a breath.

JAMES  
Expelliarmus!

James flicks his wand at Lily and her wand leaves her hand and falls to the ground. James smiles.

LILY  
Look at that!

SIRIUS  
Good job, James.

JAMES  
Why, thank you kind sir.

LILY  
(picking up her wand)  
Don’t be cocky.

James winks at Lily.

LILY  
(quickly pointing her wand at James)  
Stupefy!

A flash of light comes from Lily’s wand and sends James flying backwards into a tree. Lily smirks. Sirius pales at the sight, and tries to back away, ending up against a tree. 

LILY  
(carefully walking over to him)  
Sirius, are you alright?

Lily gently puts her hand on Sirius’ arm, and he immediately snaps out of it. 

SIRIUS  
I’m fine.

He walks back over to the rest of the group, laughing it off. Lily looks concerned, but she says nothing.

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - NIGHT

Remus is sitting at the Gryffindor table, and reading Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. James, Sirius, and Peter all walk into the Great Hall and over to Remus. They sit down. Sirius sits next to Remus.

SIRIUS  
Hey Moons.

REMUS  
Hi, how was the training?

JAMES  
Pretty good. I mastered the disarming spell.

SIRIUS  
You did it once, I would not call that mastery.

Peter laughs.

JAMES  
Anyways, are you still tired Moony?

REMUS  
Not as exhausted as I was earlier, but yes, still tired. Where’s Lily?

PETER  
She went back to the dorms to meet up with Marlene.

JAMES  
She said both her and Marlene would eat dinner with us.

REMUS  
(sarcastic)  
Wow, how wonderful!

JAMES  
I know! See, I told you Lily would come around.

SIRIUS  
I hate to break it to you James, but Lily’s eaten dinner with us before.

JAMES  
(too proud)  
I know, but I think this time she’ll sit next to me.

Lily and Marlene walk over to The Marauders and sit down. Lily sits next to Remus, Marlene sits next to Sirius. James looks shocked and Sirius laughs a little.

MARLENE  
What are you kids laughing at?

SIRIUS  
(whispers into Marlene’s ear)  
James legitimately thought Lily was gonna sit next to him.

Marlene giggles. Remus looks over to her and Sirius. His face flushes.

LILY  
(throwing her arm around Remus)  
Still tired Rem?

REMUS  
Ehh.

Lily smiles at him and ruffles his hair. Jenny walks by the group and sees Lily do this. Her eyes go wide.

JENNY  
What’s going on over here?

JAMES  
Nothing at all.

JENNY  
Aww, Jamie’s a little moody. How adorable!

James rolls his eyes. Jenny makes her way in between Sirius and Remus on the bench. She then slides under the table and comes out the other side next to James and sits down. 

JAMES  
Don’t you have older friends you want to eat with?

JENNY  
I find you a lot more interesting, Jamie, than any of my other friends.

MARLENE  
(to Sirius)  
So, Sirius, what are-

SIRIUS  
Rem, would you mind if I borrowed one of your books?

REMUS  
Not at all, just tell me which one.

SIRIUS  
I think I want to read that book you were reading like a month or so ago. Pride and something I think it was?

REMUS  
Pride and Prejudice?

SIRIUS  
Yeah, that one. I really liked the parts you had me read with you.

PETER  
You never read for fun, Sirius. 

SIRIUS  
Just trying something new, Peter.  
(whispering to Remus)  
I also have your sweater with me. I was gonna give it to you earlier but I forgot.

Sirius slides it to Remus under the table. Remus’ face goes bright red.

JAMES  
Alright, Rem? Your face is bright red.

REMUS  
(embarrassed)  
Yeah, I just got really hot for some reason. I’m completely fine though.

LILY  
(putting her hand on his forehead)   
Are you getting sick? You never get randomly overheated.

REMUS  
I’m fine!

Jenny shoots Remus a look.

SIRIUS  
I’m sorry Marlene, I cut off you before. What were you saying?

MARLENE  
Oh I was just wondering…

DUMBLEDORE stands at the front of the Great Hall at his podium.

DUMBLEDORE  
Students!

Everyone in the Great Hall goes quiet.

DUMBLEDORE (CONT’D)  
I have an announcement. Though it is quite a while away, we are going to have a school dance!

All the students gasp and start to whisper to each other.

DUMBLEDORE (CONT’D)  
Now, I cannot take credit for this wonderful idea. This was Professor O’Demus’ idea, and the staff and I quite enjoyed it. It will be a winter dance, in celebration of the incredible progress you all have made already, in our journey with this tournament. The dance will be held the week classes resume, after the Christmas holiday. That is all for today. Enjoy your dinner.

Everyone immediately goes back to talking.

JENNY  
Holy hell, isn’t that exciting?

Everyone awkwardly agrees. James looks at Lily, who is clearly avoiding his eyes. Remus watches Marlene eye a clueless Sirius. 

CUT TO:

INT. THE MARAUDERS’ DORMS - NIGHT (LATER)

The Marauders are getting ready to go to bed. Remus is reading in his bed, James is looking for pajamas, Sirius is putting his hair up, and Peter is just sitting on his bed.

JAMES  
I’m totally asking Lily to the dance.

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book; sarcastic)  
Really? I would’ve never thought!

SIRIUS  
It’s not like you're always talking about her, and asking her out multiple times a day.

James shoots Sirius a look and then goes back to looking through his things.

JAMES  
(casually)  
I assume you’ll be asking Marlene, Sirius.

SIRIUS  
Asking Marlene what?

JAMES  
Don’t play dumb. Asking her to the dance!

SIRIUS  
Oh I didn’t really think of asking anyone, I thought I’d just go with you guys.

JAMES  
You really weren’t gonna ask Marlene?

SIRIUS  
Now that you’ve mentioned it, I think I will, but it didn’t cross my mind beforehand. Are you gonna ask anyone, Remmy?

REMUS  
I don’t think so.

PETER  
I think I’m gonna ask Dorcas!

SIRIUS  
Good for you Pete!

JAMES  
Where’d that come from?

PETER  
I don’t know, she’s nice.

The Marauders continue talking and laughing.

FADE OUT:

Credits role.


End file.
